The Promise
by girlwiththegreyeyess
Summary: Percy made a promise to Annabeth. But something terrible happens leaving Annabeth unable to remember who Percy is. Will he keep this promise or lose his true love forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It was going to be me and Annabeth's 5 year anniversary... And she really wanted to visit Paris.

A while ago, I swore to her, that no matter what happened, I would take her to see the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey Annie." I said happily with a smirk on my face. I was yet to tell her about the news.

I held the two first class tickets to Paris,that it had spent almost all my savings on, behind my back.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" She exclaimed angrily. "Ughh- " I cut off her gasp of exasperation and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Guess what I have?" I questioned, examining her amused face.

I whipped out the tickets.

I watched her examine the tickets closely. Almost as if she was checking to make sure it was real.

i heard a short scream as she bear hugged me with all her strength.

"Ummm... I love you and all, but I can't...breath..." I struggled, gasping for air.

"I love you, you know that... So much." She whispered into my ear.

*time skip to the day of the anniversary... 7 hours before the flight*

Nico's POV

I did the most unthinkable thing ever.

I LOST my sword.

Its along story.

I had just shadow traveled to the Underworld. I was extremely tired and decided to relax for a second. I placed my sword next to me as I lied down on a rock.

I woke up about an hour later, and my sword was gone.

Third Person POV

Nico dreaded the day he would have to ask for help. He was supposed to be Nico di Angelo! He wasn't supposed to need anyone.

Percy's POV

Right when I finished packing for our trip, I got an Iris message from Nico.

"Hey, Percy. I need your help with something."

I was confused. It was rare occasion where Nico ever "asked for help."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm coming to camp right now. I'll explain when I get there."

I ended the Iris message, still confused, and went to tell Annabeth what happened.

"Perseus Jackson! We cannot help him! Our flight is leaving in 6 hours and we have no time to waste!"

"We have to Wise Girl, he's my friend, our friend."

"Fine. But I'm coming with you to make sure you don't screw up and that we can get to the flight on time."

We met Nico outside camp. He explained to us the problem and how he lost his sword.

"I can sense that is still in the Underworld," he claimed, " but I'm not exactly sure where..."

All three of us linked hands, as Nico shadow traveled us into the Underworld.

Annabeth's POV

We arrived outside of. Hades's palace. That's when all he'll broke loose.

Immediately, we were attacked by 5 hellhounds, all hoping for dinner.

Nico took out two with his Stygian iron dagger, sending them straight to Tartarus.

I watched one lunge at Percy. Although he killed it quite easily, it still caught me off guard. A hellhound leaped at my chest. I dodged it (mostly) and stabbed by dagger into its back. It slowly disintegrated. The last hell hound was struck down by Percy, who was rushing towards me. I had cuts and scrapes down my left arm and my left cheek was badly bruised.

I looked over at Percy and Nico. Percy had a few scrapes on his face and Nico was limping. Although we successfully defended ourselves, we were still all injured.

After tending to our wounds, we walked past the Elysium. None of us spoke a word.

Just then, we all stumbled around the same time at the bank of a river. Across the river, we could faintly see Nico's black sword.

"This is the River Lethe." Said Nico, breaking the awkward silence.

I remembered this river from the myths. If you fell in you lost all your memories. If you fell in and someone helped you out, you'd still have memories, but a whole section or millions of bits and pieces will have been removed from your mind.

"How are we supposed to cross it." I spoke irritated. I was a daughter ofAthena. I hated not knowing things. I strategized as hard as possible, but I had nothing.

Lost in thought, I heard the words look out, as yet another hellhound came charging at me. I pulled out my knife just in time, but I started to lose my balance.

I heard someone screaming my name. "ANNABETH!"

I looked behind me as I fell in to the River Lethe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I really hope you like the story. I'll update as much as I can.**

Percy's POV

All I could remember was screaming Annabeth's name, as loud as I could, and rushing to her aid.

I immediately dived into the river, grabbing her by the waist. As long as I could get her out of there as quick as possible.

I thought positive thoughts, hoping she still would remember what we have been through. Remember the promise.

As soon as I got her out, I trickled nectar into her mouth.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted, trying to get her to wake up. I checked her pulse and it was still there.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed again. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up realizing Nico was still here.

"We should get her back to camp." He said softly. Almost as even he was holding back tears.

I nodded and stood up and let Nico shadow travel us back to camp.

Nico's sword was completely forgotten.

Right when we got to camp, I carried Annabeth bridal style, and ran to the infirmary screaming Chiron's name as I ran.

Nico's POV

*flashback*

_I stood in the background feeling helpless as I watched her fall in._

_I heard Percy screaming her name._

_All I could do was stare... And feel ashamed._

*flashback over*

I watched as Percy ran off to the infirmary. That's when I realized I had left my sword. Of course, at the moment it didn't matter.

I ran off, chasing Percy.

In the infirmary, Annabeth was being treated by Chiron while Percy was collapsed on the floor... Crying.

I hated to see Percy like this. So sad. So defenseless. I wanted just to go over and comfort him, but I hid in the shadows watching from afar.

Chiron left and I saw Percy get up. He ran across the room and punched the wall, leaving a huge hole. He started screaming, not any words, just screaming, with tears streaming down his face.

Annabeth's POV

I blinked my eyes open. I looked around me. Why was I in the infirmary?

I sat up, and this boy ran up to hug me. He had tears streaming down his face, and his right hand was bleeding.

I pulled away. "Who are you?" I question accusingly. He looked at me with a sad face.

"You...You don't remember me." He stated calmly, his voice quivering.

I backed away from him. I had lost my memories? Confused, I ran out the door, looking for Chiron.

Surprisingly the boy didn't follow me. He did the exact opposite. As I left I saw him fall to his knees, slowly.

"Chiron!" I shouted, racing toward him. "Chiron!"

"My dear, you have awaken."

"There was this boy. He said I didn't remember him, but that can't be possible right? I didn't lose my memories, did I?"

"I think it would be best if we continued this discussion at the big house."

I followed him to the big house, trying to remember how I got in the infirmary, and who that boy was.

When we arrived at the big house, he told me everything.

I couldn't believe I had fallen into the Lethe. I couldn't believe that that boy was my boyfriend, and today was our 5 year anniversary.

I stormed into my cabin, aggravated. I didn't even notice my cabin mates staring at me as I walked in.

They all started leaving, one by one, two by two. I was alone.

I collapsed on my bed, tears running down my face in frustration.

Percy's POV

She didn't remember. That's all I could think about. I set the tickets on my shelf, knowing that they'll let me exchange them in for a small fee. I wasn't going to break my promise.

I ran out of my cabin, fully clothed, and when I got to the lake, I jumped in. Water was where I could think. I sat there for hours just lost in thought. About how to make her remember.

When I got out of the water, it was already 7 o'clock and I had missed dinner. The campfire was going on, but I was in no mood to attend. I sneaked past hoping no one would notice me and went to my cabin. At the door frame of my cabin stood Nico.

He had a sad look in his face. He too was mourning the loss of Annabeth's memories.

"I'll help you." He murmured. "I'll help you get her memories back."

**I'm going to try to update at least twice a week but I will probably update more than that.**

**Rate and Review! You don't have to but it will be highly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: to Guest- thank you very much for the advice. I'm still new at this but I'll try to make my chapters make more sense. Also, she can remember Chiron because she knew him when she was little. Percy pulled her out before she could lose all her memories. I hope I cleared that up for you.**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I just have been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... Accept the story line.**

Annabeth's POV

I wiped away my tears and walked out of the cabin. It was late.

I walked toward the lake and I saw that boy. But he wasn't alone.

He was with someone else, a boy, who looked a few years younger me.

Not wanting to hear their conversation, I ran off, towards the woods. I ran all the way to Zeus's fist and climbed to the top.

And I just sat there... Thinking, wondering, dreaming...

And I did something a lone demigod should never do in the woods.

I fell asleep.

*dream*

There was a bright light. I could barely remember.

I heard laughing. And I could see a grin.

There was talking and screaming, and suddenly, all I could see was blue.

I felt water. But it can't be water, because I was breathing...

*dream over*

I shot up. I just didn't understand.

And the dream didn't make anything easier.

All I wanted to do was scream. Scream and cry and just forget everything.

And then I saw a shady figure walk toward me.

It was Thalia. She wore only silver, except for her black combat boots. She carried a bow and arrow and had a silver circlet on her head.

"Annabeth..." She said slowly. I could hear the pity in her voice.

"Thalia, I need you to be completely honest with me and explain," I said calmly, trying not to burst into tears. I thought she was dead.

She sat down next to me and began.

Tears came to my eyes. Luke was gone. Thalia was a huntress. My only family had disappeared.

And then the boy... Percy. Who saved my lives many times. Who I saved the life of many times. How we cried over each other. It just didn't come together.

It was too much to handle. To be suddenly told, "You fell into the River Lethe and you forgot everything after around age 12."

I looked at Thalia, but she looked away.

Thalia got up, and left. Without a word.

Thalia's POV

I walked over to Percy's cabin. Nico was there. He shadow traveled away before he saw me.

I knocked on Percy's door.

There was no answer so I let myself in. And I was scared of the sight I saw.

Percy was on his bed, clutching his knees to his chest. He was at the very corner of the wall, rocking back and forth, trying the sooth himself with movement, as a child would. His eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were stained with tears.

And I couldn't bear to just stand there, useless.

I sat next to him and explained my conversation with Annabeth. He remained still throughout the whole story.

"What now?" He said.

"I don't know... I just don't know..."

Annabeth's POV

I reentered my cabin as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up any of my siblings. I opened my chest and saw Daedalus's laptop. I remember Thalia telling me about this.

I powered it up and started looking through all the blue prints. The architectural ideas were brilliant.

I sighed and looked away from the laptop. My half brother, Malcolm, was looking at me.

All I noticed were his eyes. I could see the pity.

I stood up and walked toward him and slapped him as hard as I could.

He cried out in pain, awakening some of my other siblings.

"I don't need your pity." I said bitterly, leaving the cabin for the second time that day.

**A/N: I am so so soooo sorry for just a late update. I was having huge writers' block. I feel like such a bad author. I'll try really hard to update sooner. Feel free to PM me any questions or advice. Plus I'm sorry for the short chapter. I would've written more but I felt like this was the way to end it. Hopefully I'll be able to make later chapters longer.**

**Rate and Review~ Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I just realized something. I am very bad at dialogue. So I'm SORRY :) I'll try to be better. And I also apologize for not using line breaks. I just don't like them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except for the story line.**

Percy's POV

I woke up with my vision clouded. I blinked my eyes and was surprised to see Thalia. I then realized the conversation we had last night and sighed.

She was sitting on the floor, with her head at the foot of my bed.

I slowly got up and changed, hoping Thalia wouldn't wake up. I crept to door silently and snuck out.

As I left my cabin, I started running to the Athena cabin. I bumped into Chiron.

"Percy, I think, it would be best if you stayed away from Annabeth."

I couldn't believe my ears. I looked away with dismay.

"Chiron... I can't. I...I love her!" Tears started to form in my eyes. "Chiron! You can't keep me away from her!"

"Percy! Its for the best!" He walked, or galloped, away.

All of a sudden, my legs went limp. My vision clouded with tears. And everything went dark.

Piper's POV (yes, this takes place after HOH. I promise to not put any spoilers)

I exited the Aphrodite cabin and to see Percy collapse.

"Percy!" I ran to his aid, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave him there. "Help! Somebody, help! Please!"

Leo stumbled by. Almost passing out from running here. He had his goggles on his head and was covered in oil and grime.

" Beauty queen," he questioned with worry and humor in his voice, "I heard your cries. Are you okay?"

I moved out of the way to reveal Percy's unconscious body.

He rushed forward and together we managed to carry Percy to the infirmary.

I stood at Percy's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

A few campers started to arrive. They obviously heard about Percy.

Then Annabeth appeared.

"Annabeth! I'm so glad your here! Percy..." I cut my sentence short as she gave me a puzzled look.

"Do I know you?" I couldn't believe it. After the quest we went on and everything.

Then Thalia appeared beside me. "I guess you didn't hear," she said, "Annabeth fell into the River Lethe and doesn't remember anything after around the age of 11 or 12."

I gasped, my eyes slightly tearing up.

Percy sat up and his eyes locked on Annabeth.

"Percy-," she began to say.

He stood up shakily, and ran away.

Annabeth's POV

My guilt flew out of the roof as I watched Percy leave. I froze, not knowing what to do.

I decided to chase after him. "Percy... Wait!"

I neared the beach and I found Percy's footsteps, but no Percy.

As my feet entered the ocean waters, a memory attacked me. It was just a small piece of the huge puzzle that was my lost memory.

All I could see was blue... And it hit me. Percy was underwater.

I came back to reality and dived underwater. Not too deep in, I saw Percy sitting on the ocean floor. He didn't see me yet.

I wanted to go near him, but I could no longer hold my breath. As I started to swim toward the surface, I felt a force of water pulling me down. I started to panic, but a bubble of air formed around me.

"Annabeth..." I turned to the sound of the voice. Percy. "Annabeth, Chiron told me to stay away from you."

It was silent as I let that information sink in. "Percy, I agree. I think it would be best. Just give me some time. Maybe one day we could be.. I don't know. It's just too confusing right now. I'm sorry I don't remember you. If I did it would be different. It's just too much to handle."

The force holding me down then switched directions. It started to push me upward, and the air bubble around me disappeared.

I walked out of the ocean and onto the sand, my clothes completely dry.

I looked around, but saw no Percy.

I stared at the sand by my feet and I felt more guilt than ever.

Percy's POV

I sat on the sea floor, trying to find a way to bring Annabeth's memory back.

It almost seemed hopeless.

Then an idea came to me. I wasn't sure if it would work, and I knew my hopes were high, but I had to try.

I know it sounds crazy, but I have to go to the gods.

**A/N: Thank you so much for favoriting, following, the works. I love you guys so much 3**

**Please Rate and Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for the late update, Christmas and all. I actually had the whole chapter typed up, but I didn't realize my computer battery and it died, so I lost everything. I tried to retype it the best I could. By the way, I'm going to Vegas soon, so I probably won't be updating until January. I'll try to post a chapter right when I get back.**

**And again about the line breaks. I don't like them. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this, but unfortunately, I'm not Rick Riordan :(**

Percy's POV

I sprinted to the stables where Blackjack was.

"Hey, yo boss! Where can I take ya?"

"Empire State Building. And don't call, me boss!"

"Whatever you say boss."

Blackjack dropped me off in front of the Empire State Building. I walked in, toward the concierge guy. (I don't really know what the guy is actually called)

"I need the key to the 600th floor."

"Sorry kid. Only 108 floors here."

"I need an audience with Zeus. Now give me the damn key!" I was starting to lose my patience.

"Listen, Zeus doesn't see anyone without an appointment. Now scram!"

I uncapped Riptide and had the blade to his neck in under five seconds. "Give. Me. The key. Now."

"Ok, ok, geez." He threw the key at me and I dashed into the elevator. 600 floors later I was at the home of the gods, Mount Olympus. I stormed into the throne room and 12 godly eyes were on me.

"There's no time for questions. If someone falls into the River Lethe, is there a way to retrieve their memories? Lord Zeus? Hades?"

Hades stared at me, with his cold, dark eyes. "There is... No. I can't do anything without offending Lethe. If I help you, Lethe would go on a rampage. She doesn't care if someone who's not supposed to falls in and loses their memory."

"I'm sorry boy." apologized Zeus. I spun around and all the gods' eyes were sympathetic, especially Athena's. I left the building feeling horrible.

Annabeth's POV

I sat by the bank of the canoe river. Something happened here. I just don't know what.

I heard a crunch behind me. Without flinching, I said, "Whoever's there, stop hiding. I can here your foot steps."

Out stepped a boy. He had blonde hair. He was tall, tan, and fit. An I overlooked most of that. The thing that stuck in my head were his eyes. They were green, but not like Percy's. Percy's were sea green, but this boy's eyes, they were bright green, like a calm, empty field of grass.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "That's my line. But I'm Thompson Blake Carson, but since I hate to name Thompson, everyone calls me Blake, son of Apollo."

I smiled back. "Well, Blake son of Apollo, I'm Annabeth."

He laughed. "Well I better get going. See ya around." He winked and left, but all I could keep thinking about were his eyes.

I looked into the sky and saw Percy riding on a black Pegasus, landing into the stables and sighed.

Nico's POV

I've been searching for days when I finally found the library of the gods. The library of the gods is, or was, a large library of every record of the gods or anything god related. Mortals then started to steal information from this library and it was cloaked in a spell, allowing only immortals to find it and enter.

The outside was dark grey. There were spider webs everywhere and it was cloaked in dust. The door had the symbols of the 12 major gods. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

The architecture was amazing and there were shelves and shelves of books. It looked so much smaller from the outside. I frowned thinking shout know much Annabeth would live this.

The place was completely empty. I grabbed as many books that I could carry, went to a table and started reading. After about 5 hours had passed, I finally found what I was looking for.

Percy's POV

The gods were useless. I had no idea what to do.

Chiron would be getting what he wanted, I guess.

I packed up my things, IMed my mom, and left Camp Half Blood.

And I knew, I wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

**A/N: I love all of you guys! Rate and Review :)**

**And sorry for the short chapter, but I have so many ideas for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooooooorrrrrryyyy for the late update. I got my laptop taken away… I hope you've all read HOH. If not, READ IT.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look Rick Riordan to you? Well, you don't know what I look like…**

6 months later

Percy's POV

I heard knocking bed room door. It was probably just my mom. I ignored it.

Its been half a year since I'd last seen HER. I sighed as I heard more knocking at he door.

"Go away Mom!"

The door then bursted open and I smiled at the familiar face.

"Fortunately, I'm not your mom."

Annabeth's POV

We walked along the canoe lake hand in hand. People always asked me about Percy and it drove me crazy. Well, I had a new boyfriend now: Blake.

I felt his grip on my hand release, and then I felt something on my neck.

"Happy 6 month Anniversary." I looked down at my neck and there was a necklace, a half heart with the letter B on it. He pulled on a chain at his own neck and it magnetically connected to mine. They were nearly identical, the two halves, but his had an A on it.

I put my arms around his neck, hugging tight. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. My hand tangled in his hair. One of his hands was cupping my face gently, where the other was on my back, pressing us closer together.

This was our first kiss, and it was magical. His hand trailed up and down my back. And then I felt a push and we fell into the canoe lake.

We fell in laughing. As we hit the water, it felt so- familiar... That's the last thing I remember.

Piper's POV

I heard that Percy and Annabeth had their first kiss whe they got pushed into the canoe lake. And I thought; why not try to spark that memory. Then maybe Annabeth will start to remember.

We had Clarisse do the honors (because she did it last time), for even she hated to see Annabeth and Percy apart.

"Into the lake!" she shouted for the second time as she pushed them into water.

Percy's POV

I found myself smiling at the face Nico di Angelo.

"I took months, but I finally found a way to bring Annabeth's memory back." He said.

I couldn't believe my ears. Could it really be true? How did you find it? What do I have to do? Millions of questions filled my mind, but all I could manage was "How?"

"There's a memory restoration serum that supposedly can restore any memory, even from the River Lethe. Only one problem. It's on Ogygia. "

Crap. How were we supposed to get there? And I've already been there, so how am I supposed to return?

"Did you just say 'it's on Ogygia'?"

"Yea. And it's looked in a chest that can only be opened when the children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades come together. Or you know, their Roman forms."

"That's the easy part. But how are we supposed to get on the island in first place?"

"Well," he said, "I have been waiting for someone to return from there. When someone finally did, I got the raft and chained it with magical chains. The raft is supposed to return to Ogygia."

"So, you wanna come?"

Jason's POV

I saw Percy and Nico walking toward me. My face paled, and I think Nico noticed since he punched me in the arm.

"Jason. I've found out how to restore Annabeth's memory, but we need your help." Said Percy.

Nico explained why they needed me. "Calypso, huh?"

I guess Leo was listening, because he was next to me in a millisecond.

"Calypso? You guys are going back to Ogy- whatever? You have to take me. I promised…." Leo sputtered.

"Leo…" I started but Percy cut me off.

"NO, Leo, you can't come. This is too important. I can't have any setbacks."

"But Percy, I HAVE to go."

"NO! I want to do this alone, but I can't. I want to take as little people as I can. End of conversation." And he stormed off with Nico at his heels.

"Leo," I said, "Why do you want to go to Ogygia so much?"

"Because when I was there, I swore on River of Styx that I'd come back for her. Percy has his promises. I have mine."

**Cliffy! Sort of... Not really.**

**Rate and Review...Please**

**LOVE YOU GUYS (hypothetically)**


End file.
